


A sibling's Love

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Assassination Attempt(s), Babies, Bad Ideas, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feels, Female Uchiha Itachi, Femdom, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Nipple Piercings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Writing on the Body, wholesome body writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his sister deeply, he never wanted to love her as more than a brother should love his sister but fate was never in his favor.Even when he was uncertain about everything one thing was clear in his mind, he would never let her die and one day she would return to his side.He would save her life... and he did.Bewarned!The dynamics (both in the bedroom and otherwise) in this fic tend to flip flop between Itasasu and Sasuita as one or the other takes the lead.Also, this was somewhat inspired by "A Mother's Love" from Mirenelle
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mother's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497711) by [Mirenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle). 



Beautiful.  
It was Like the very word had been made for Sasuke's older sister.  
Itachi had always been a talented and deadly kunoichi.  
Sasuke found safety and love within his sister's arms for years.  
No one could convince him that anyone was better than her, she was perfect in every way.  
He had even insisted on marrying her one day, which his family thought hilarious  
but for him, there was only ever Itachi.

That night, the night Sasuke lost everything, he saw her in her full violent and sad beauty.  
The blood of their relatives covered her body, tears her face.  
Sasuke fell for her, he never wanted to love her like this.  
His stomach turned just thinking about her, about what she could do to him, and about what she wanted him to do to her.  
She had told him to become stronger than her, to kill her.  
She hadn't said it but Sasuke knew the last thing she wanted to see was him holding her very heart.

Never. Sasuke swore to himself that things wouldn't end like this.

He trained and trained to become strong enough to defeat her without killing her.  
All he knew was that he wouldn't let her die.

He went through the next eight years with that in mind.  
He went to Orochimaru and learned medicine along with fighting techniques, so if worse comes to worst he could save her.

When the time for their fight came Sasuke had found comrades who would support him in everything.  
Who could help him if worse comes to worse.

Then they fought.  
Something was off with Itachi, her stature and movements were as enchanting as always but there was something…  
Sasuke couldn't help but worry even as he was fighting for his very life.  
Itachi had always been more important than his life.

Both of them were exhausted, barely any chakra left.  
Itachi started coughing, at first, it was light than it got worse, blood dripping from the hand she caughted into.  
Sasuke hurried to her side as she fell over.

Time has passed.  
The last thing Itachi remembered was the fight with her little brother.  
She knew her time had come, her illness had finally overtaken her.  
She could only hope her little brother would be alright, she had done her all to protect his life.

She was surprised when she awoke, wasn't she supposed to be dead?  
The room around her seemed odd but very much part of the mortal plane.  
Itachi's eyes were still in a bad shape but she could decipher most of her surroundings.  
She was laying on a bed, tubes were connected to her arms and nose which was quite uncomfortable.  
The room was bare except for her bed and some machinery next to which beeped every few seconds.  
A hospital room?  
No, that couldn't be, the walls were bare rock like the room had been carved into a mountain.  
Itachi closed her eyes again, she was feeling awful.  
Rightfully so she thought to herself, she should be dead.

Itachi fell asleep unaware that her brother had been standing in the door the entire time.


	2. 2

The next time she woke up she was still in the same room but her hands and feet were tied together.  
The tubes were gone and she noticed something that had been there the first time she woke up but couldn't tell due to the tubes;  
she was feeling much better, especially her lungs, no pain, comfort in breathing, things Itachi hadn't known in years.

"Good morning Nee-san…"  
Sasuke was sitting on the bed, his hand was gently stroking her hair.  
"Why didn't you kill me?", Itachi's eyes narrowed in on Sasuke.  
"I was never going to kill you…", he lifted some of her hair to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
It was only then that Itachi realized that she was naked.  
"What do you want with me now?"  
"I'm gonna make you keep a promise from long ago. I want you as my bride… "  
Itachi laughed, she tried her best to sound mocking.  
"Luck is on my side little brother, I will die before you could even try."  
Sasuke shook his head and set her up by her bound wrists so they could see eye to eye.  
"You'll survive, I made sure of it."  
His hand trailed over her chest just between her breasts.  
Itachi tried and failed to activate her Sharingan.  
"What did you do to me!?", She demanded.  
"I saved your life and sealed your chakra inside of you… it's not just to keep you under wraps dear sister… it will benefit your body."  
He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
"Your very heart will belong to me, Itachi."

Itachi was frozen in shook as her brother cradled her in his arms.  
What was she to do?  
She was his prisoner for now, should she continue playing the role of a monster?  
Maybe a little less?  
She was sure she would enjoy the time with Sasuke at least a bit, even when the guilt over it would eat her alive.  
Maybe she could show him just a bit of kindness; play a role that could work with the previous one but one she could use to show Sasuke some affection.

"You saved me in more than one way to make me your wife?", She laughed and bend over him, she was still taller.  
"You've defeated me and healed my illness. ", She kissed his cheek, "The least I can do is offer you a chance with me. Impress me some more and I might just give you my hand in marriage.", Itachi kissed his lips.  
A slow and deep kiss, Sasuke was eager to return.

Sasuke parted the kiss, excitement written all across his face.  
"Let's play a game…"  
"What do you want to play little, brother?", She smiled, sure that she was naked for a reason.  
"It's simple you get pregnant, you lose and have to stay with me..."  
Itachi laughed, she couldn't help herself, she had long ago made sure that she could never carry a child!  
She had damaged her own womb the night she killed them all.  
She was death incarnate, something that should never give birth.  
Sasuke would lose this game for sure.  
Yet Itachi found herself nodding, she wanted her little brother as close as possible.  
She loved him, she was touch starved and wanted him close.

Itachi hadn't been touched by men in years, still, it was obvious that her brother's preference to bind her was unusual.  
He bound her wrists to a ring on the wall above the bed.  
This would have been nothing but normal precautions but what he did with her feet cemented it as his preference.  
He untied her feet,  
then he ever so gently pulled and stretched her legs till her feet meet her ears.  
She had always been flexible but this was new even to her.  
Her legs were swiftly bound there.

Now Sasuke had a good view of her crotch, he could see the pink folds that held his goal as well as another hole he was less interested in.  
Sasuke went of were Itachi couldn't really see and came back holding a few odd objects.  
"You're so beautiful… and so very awful…"  
Sasuke kissed her again, tongue sliding against tongue.  
Sasuke's hand's traveled over her chest slowly, way too slow, till they finally reached her nipples to play with them gently.  
"You're so easy to read… you want to be rough with me and don't have the guts. Just do what you want, I can take it."  
She gasped as her nipples were twisted roughly.  
Sasuke looked nervous but so very excited, biting his lips as he went to work.

He bent over and started sucking and licking on one of her nipples till it was hard, all the while playing with the other.  
He bit down, hard, while pinching the other one.  
She gasped a new.  
"You're too soft with me…"  
These touches felt good, she didn't deserve this.  
"It's ok you can hurt me, I won't shatter like a piece of glass."  
Sasuke swallowed hard.  
"Is that what you want? Being hurt? What a depraved woman you are… I will be rough with you but not for our first time…"  
It felt like a sacrilege to insult her yet it was intoxicating.

Itachi was beautiful her face scarlet, her breath heavy, her eyes focused on him as he went down on her pussy.  
Sasuke kissed and licked and sucked on her folds.  
Itachi gasped from time to time, her enjoyment showed its self on her face, not with her voice.

Sasuke couldn't hold herself back much longer, his sister was such an enchanting figure, he wanted to be one with her as soon as possible.  
He stood up, opening his pants to reveal how hard he was.  
"Bigger than I expected…", Itachi laughed.  
"You've grown so much… will you show me how it feels?"  
She moaned ever so slightly while she was penetrated.  
It hurt, she might have been wet but it had been so long since she found herself stretched like this.  
Itachi cherished the pain, Sasukes inexperience hurt and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
If he'd used the toys he brought to her side it might have hurt less.  
With every thrust it hurt less and less, pleasure overtaking pain.  
Soon her own juices covered the bed's white sheets.  
"Nhg… Sasuke! You're doing soo good!"  
Itachi rocked her hips back into every thrust, as much as she could bound as she was anyway.  
"Ha.. 'tachi…", Sasuke was audeblie panting.  
He bend over to kiss her.  
"Mh...shi- ah!... Sasuke…"

Was that the name of a lover she had nearly moaned out?  
Or was she about to swear?  
Sasuke started to thrust even harder into his dear sister.  
A soft whisper left his lips as he buried himself inside of her, twitching as he finally came.  
"I love you…"  
Itachi let out a strangled cry as she was filled to the brim.

After Sasuke caught his breath he moved to untie his sister's feet.  
Itachi's breath was heavy too, she sat up as soon as the binding to the wall was gone.  
Her hands were still tied but she found a way to wrap Sasuke in her arms regardless.  
Sasuke in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You did well for now…", she mumbled against his lips.  
"I'm sure it comes as a surprise but I'm the kind of person that wants their partner close after sex…"  
She dragged Sasuke down with her to the bed, in the process the toys Sasuke had brought over fell from the mattress.

After a while of just laying entwined, Itachi let Sasuke go.  
Sasuke couldn't believe himself when he untied Itachi's hands, she was dangerous, incredible so!  
Yet here he was giving her the chance to hurt him, to kill him even.  
Itachi set up on the bed, combing her hair with her fingers.  
She scoffed at him.  
"You'll have to get better if you want my hand in marriage, I hope you're at least good at playing that game of yours… you have mh... I'll be nice and give you a full 3 months to get me pregnant."  
Sasuke grasped the sheets.  
Why was she being so kind? Was this some sort of trick?

"What's with that face? Think you can't do it within 3 months?"  
Sasuke came back to reality, back to his sister's warm and soft body before him.  
He shook his head.  
"Don't you worry", Sasuke started to cress her stomach.  
"I'm sure I'll have our child in here soon… the kid will be talented and beautiful like you… but it won't be…"  
Itachi had to stop herself from telling him, it felt so unfair, the way Sasuke really seemed to want a child with her of all people.  
"You're talking too much. I will stay with you for your foolish little game but don't believe for a minute that you could actually capture my heart. One can not capture what has long ago died."  
It had been a mistake to show so much kindness to Sasuke.  
The boy would just get his hopes up at this point, so it was best to crush them in their infancy.

It felt like coming back to reality from a wonderful dream.  
Of course, Itachi wouldn't just give in, even if it had felt like it.  
Even when Sasuke thought her eyes had been full of love for him.

Sasuke left the room without another word the door locked behind him.  
Tears were welling up in his eyes but he was too proud to let them fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is really struggling with being the dominant one, in his heart of hearts he just wants to follow her, I hope I could convey that to some degree!


	3. 3

Itachi used her time alone to examine the room more closely.  
She could walk around and see things up close where she could see some details.  
Alongside one wall was her bed, a lot of medical machinery, and a table holding diverse tools as well as rope and even some sex toys.  
This must be the place the toys that fell from the bed must belong, so she put them back.  
Her baby brother had gotten quite a few things to play with her, she chuckled.  
Where such a pure boy had even learned about these types of things was beyond her but he certainly wasn't the first Uchiha who enjoyed bondage.

She sighed and continued her walk around the room.  
She found a door she was unable to recognize as such before, it was unlocked.  
Behind it was a bathroom that lacked nothing one could need.  
There was a bathtub big enough for two people, a toilet, a sink, and a few cabinet's filled with towels and hygiene articles.

Itachi was quite surprised when she found a bathrobe with her name on it.  
Who had stitched it in there?  
It was by far better than staying naked forever so she took it.  
The variety of shampoos was also surprising, had Sasuke bought everything he thought she might like?  
She used one that smelled like roses, since it was the one closest to her, as she cleaned herself.  
There were also a few different brushes and combes.  
Heck, there was even a verity of different tampon brands and sizes…  
Why though if Sasuke intended to have her pregnant?  
Maybe he was just smart enough to know that she can't be pregnant forever.  
She stumbled upon another door that was locked.

Itachi fell back on her bed and buried herself in the blanket.  
Her brother had saved her, he had prepared a place for the two them, wanted to be rough with her but was still so very loving and had even told her that he loved her.  
He wanted to marry and have a child with her.  
What had she done wrong? Had she drawn the boy towards her instead of revolting him?  
How could she ensure his future?  
Sasuke had always been her weakness, she couldn't stand playing the monstrous sister around him forever.  
Now she was stuck with him…

Itachi's eyes might be in a bad state but her ears weren't, so she heard the steps approaching her room about an hour later.  
Two people were coming up.  
"Sasuke… you know you don't have to do this. She's not going to fall for you, you're wasting your time.", A female voice said.  
"It doesn't matter, I just want her around…"  
Sasuke replied he sounded off.  
"You're lying to yourself and you know it! You should just kill her, as long as she's alive she will hurt you!"  
Itachi could hear one of them walk away, most likely the girl.  
"Hey-", the footsteps stopped, "Thank you. it's nice to know someone cares…but never talk about her like that again or you will regret it.",  
Sasuke said before unlocking the door and coming in.


	4. 4

"Hello sister, I brought some food for you…"  
He set down a tablet with a bowl and cutlery on the table.  
Itachi set up, doing her best to keep her face neutral.  
"I see you've found the bathroom, I hope you like it. I tried to get everything to maintain your wonderful hair."  
Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"So you got 29 bottles of shampoo?"  
Sasuke chuckled, "We'll be staying here for a long time, so I got a lot in advance."  
"Till I give you that child you want so much…"  
Sasuke swallowed and nodded.

"Sasuke, come here.", Itachi gestured for him to come closer.  
Sasuke did as he was told and soon found himself flipped over onto the mattress.  
Itachi's hand around his throat the other holding his hands above his head.  
"I want to know why you want me of all people to have your child. We are siblings and children of incest ourselves, our child might come out deformed, crippled, disabled, or unable to live to begin with, so why?"  
She looked threatening yet Sasuke wasn't afraid for his life.  
He'd give it willingly.  
All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with her, however, short it might be.  
"Isn't it normal to want a child with the one you love?", He responded.  
He didn't mention that he believed that despite everything she would at least have sympathy for the child and maybe even stay for the sake of said child.  
A futile hope of parental instincts.  
"Why would you love me?"  
"I'm asking myself that every day."  
"That friend of yours is right, I will only bring you suffering.", She started to tighten her grip on his throat, choking him.  
He smiled as he lost his breath, his eyes losing all focus.  
"I don't..ha care…", he got out.

Itachi caressed his cheek, "What would you do if I fled?"  
"Follow you to the end of the earth…"  
"What if I killed myself?"  
"Follow you to hell…"

Itachi closed her eyes, this wasn't right, he shouldn't but she couldn't change him.  
Not when he accepted being choked and smiled because it was her hand.  
Not when he'd kill himself when she died.

When her eyes reopened they were full of tears, falling on Sasuke's face beneath her.  
She let go of his wrists.  
"You win. I'm yours…"  
She bent down and kissed him gently, she poured all of her love into it.  
Sasuke's response was eager and just as loving.


	5. 5

Sasuke showed his sister the room he had ready for both of them.  
It was bigger and by far more comfortable in every way but Itachi didn't deserve this.  
This was all so very nice and Sasuke was so full of love for her.

The same boy she had abused for years,  
it should be his turn to hurt her...  
He was by far too pure to give her the torture she deserved.  
Honestly, if he was anything like her previous lover- A idea crossed her mind and she smiled to herself.

"You were right when you called me a 'depraved woman's you know…"  
She sat down on the comfortable and soft bed untying the belt that held the robe in place.  
"My first time was with one of our cousins and I have little qualms giving my body to my own brother…", she continued, revealing her sizeable breasts.  
" I enjoy being hurt, Sasuke and you would like to be rough with me, wouldn't you? It's a good match…", she mused.  
"While our first time was pleasurable… It's not what I need. I need to be bound and subdued, hit and cut and bruised.", She took a deep breath before continuing, " Make me submit."

Sasuke's breath grew heavy, such a lovely vision.  
This was going to be difficult for him, he had a good idea of those things but still… he didn’t want to hit or cut her.  
How could he ever desecrate her body like this…?  
Then an idea came to his mind, something he had found in a book not dissimilar to the ones his teacher used to read.

He came over to her, pressing her against the sheets, kissing her.  
Their tongues meet and fought for dominance. eventually, Itachi's tongue went limb allowing Sasuke to rummage and fuck her mouth with his tongue.  
Saliva dripped down the side of Itachi's mouth, her hands roaming her brother's body, going beneath his shirt to caress his chest.  
Sasuke grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, breaking the kiss.  
"No, touching…", he breathed out.  
"Stay like this…"  
She did as she was told for now,  
Waiting till her brother returned with rope and a few toys.

"Such a beautiful woman…", he caressed her side before taking the rope and securing her wrists.  
"A beautiful, depraved woman… desperate to be hurt…"  
Sasuke bent down and bit her neck, hard, leaving a mark behind.  
He gently licked over it as if to apologize, then bit down again and again till he drew blood.  
Itachi let out gasp after gasp with ever time Sasuke's teeth sank into her skin.  
Itachi was surprised when two-finger caressed her foldes all of a sudden.

They thrust into her, feeling out her insides till he found a certain place inside of her.  
She moaned and twitched as it was pressed again and again, Sasuke's fingers thrusting against her g-spot.  
Then the fingers withdrew.  
Sasuke swallowed, hard, she was so receptive to ever touch.  
"Your pussy is dripping already…"

Sasuke continued to ravage her neck, sucking and biting till she started to actually moan.  
Itachi felt something pushing against her cunt again, something big being forced in slowly.  
Once the hand pushing it in hit her skin, it started vibrating inside of her.

Sasuke took another piece of rope lifting her hips up and securing the vibrator with it.  
"Nice and full isn't it?", He said and kissed one of the bruises he's made.  
Then something else touched her pussy, a small object was driven into her folds till it hit her clitoris.  
She gasped as this small egg also started to vibrate, it was held in place by the same rope as the bigger vibrator in her cunt.

Then Sasuke was gone from her vision, no contact, where was he off too?  
She withered under the vibrations and let out small moaned here and there.  
She was sure that Sasuke was still around watching her, listening to every small gasp.  
She closed her eyes until Sasuke returned.  
She only noticed his return when one of her nipples was pinched, the first touch after a while felt much more intense than the ones before.  
Sasuke was smiling above her.

Another idea from a book had made its way in his head.  
If his sister really liked the pain this might be something...

He played with both of the pink nubs till they were hard and aching to be touched more.  
"Tell me sister how do you feel about piercings?"  
"Ha… do what, ng… want with me…", she got out between heavy breathes.

She wasn't particularly for or against piercings and Sasuke intentions were clear; to mark her as his.  
If need be she could just take them out and let them heal back up, there was no reason to refuse him.  
Sasuke hummed and grabbed a needle from the nightstand, it was thicker than a sewing needle but thinner than the average senbo.  
It hurt like hell as Sasuke ever so slowly penetrated her right nipple.  
Blood was dripping all over her chest, even if it was just a small amount.  
Under normal circumstances enduring this pain was nothing but she was aroused to the point where her thoughts were impaired.

To her, the pain was so much more intense and felt oddly satisfying.  
She bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she wanted to moan or scream but she wouldn't let the sound escaped her.  
Sasuke paused, he took another needle and played with it.  
"Tell me something… does it feel good?"  
Itachi swallowed but nodded.  
"Do you want the other one pierced too?"  
Again she nodded.  
Her words echoed in his head, a heavy breath left his lips before he whispered, almost shy in his endeavor,  
"Beg for it."

Her own words echoed in her head 'make me submit' how lovely Sasuke was to do so, yet it wasn't enough for her to beg.  
She wanted to lose herself to the point where she would beg without thinking.  
Where she couldn't think to begin with.  
So she shook her head in hopes that Sasuke would play some more with her.  
Sasuke's smile vanished.

What was he to do?  
This wouldn’t be the end of it for sure… What did she want him to do?  
He swallowed.

"Then you'll have to work for it…"  
He dragged her off the bed and onto her knees.

Sasuke pulled down his underwear, when had he discarded the rest of his clothes?  
His erection stood in front of Itachi.  
He didn't even need to tell her what to do as she went to work licking and sucking on her precious brother's hard flesh.

Sasuke grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her off his cock.  
"Eager are we?", His breath was just as heavy as hers.  
"Open up…"

She opened her mouth fully expecting Sasuke to use her for his own pleasure.  
The moment his cock slide into her mouth the vibrations in her crotch increased 10 fold.  
It was too much, She twitched and cried around Sasuke's cock as her body convulsed, the heat was finally overtaking her.  
Sasuke started thrusting into her mouth, then deeper and faster sliding into her throat.  
Itachi's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her throat contracted painfully around her brother's cock.

Sasuke would have panicked if the soft moans and whimpers that still made their way out of her stuffed mouth weren’t there.

Sasuke spent a good while using his sister's mouth, it felt so good and she looked so alluring with a cock in her mouth and unfocused eyes.  
Finally, he thrust into her one last time, releasing his load inside of her.  
She swallowed, licking her lips.  
"Sasuke, ha please… you promised!"

Sasuke helped her back on the bed and went to work piercings the second nipple, Itachi's body shook beneath him as she came once more.  
"Sasuke! Ha, please! I need- arg! I need you!", She begged for him, her thoughts finally gone, nothing but a depraved woman begging to be used.  
Sasuke started caressing her face as if to calm her.  
"Soon… Endure it a little longer for me…"

Sasuke turned the vibrator back down a notch as he got what he needed to take care of her freshly pierced nipples.  
He exchanged the needles for a proper sliver stick secured on either side with thicker silver balls.  
Then he went and ever so slowly undid the knots holding the vibrator in place, the egg that was situated against her clitoris fell the moment the rope got loose.  
Itachi whined at the loss.

He turned the vibrator off completely, plunging it in and out of her hole as he stroked his cock.  
Itachi moaned shamelessly beneath him, with every thrust.  
Soon his cock was just as hard as before and ready to give her what she needed.  
"Sasuke! I can't-! Please!", was what she let out after a particularly hard thrust.  
He stopped and withdrew the vibrator.  
"What do you want, sis?"  
"I need you! Ha… I-inside of me! To fuck me!", She had to stop several times to catch her breath as she spoke.

Sasuke obliged with favor, the image of his sister beneath him, begging for him was all he needed.  
He entered his sister with ease as she was still slightly gaping from the vibrator.  
With ever one of his thrusts Itachi would moan and gasp and scream beneath him.  
Sasuke was proud of ever noise he got out of her seeing as she seemed to be silent in the bedroom.  
"Do you like this?", Sasuke asked between labored breaths.  
"I ha! Love- love it!", She proclaimed as her walls tightened around Sasuke's cock.  
A warm feeling was flooding the youngers stomach.  
It didn't take long for Sasuke to come, like before he thrust deep into her.

Both of them were completely spent.  
Sasuke needed a moment to catch his breath before untying Itachi.  
Itachi mumbled something under her breath as she drew Sasuke closer.  
"You ok, sis? I’m sorry if I overdid it…", Sasuke was in fact concerned, while it was enjoyable the way she acted while they had sex was odd to say the least.  
"Mh.. Yes…’m fine...", her voice sounded strained as she drew Sasuke as close as she could. She felt like there was not a single bone left inside of her, weak and tired but above all content.

This was what she thought she needed, this was how her lover had always chased away her fears over the future.  
Here she was with a new lover, her lovely little brother in her arms.  
"I love you baby brother…", she mumbled as she fell asleep.


	6. 6

When she woke up she was still cuddling against Sasuke, though under the covers.  
Everything was comfortable and warm.  
One of Sasuke's hands was stroking her hair gently.  
"Morning, sis…", Sasuke mumbled and kissed her forehead gently.  
"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"  
She shook her head, "The fresh piercings are uncomfortable but that's all…"  
She slowly sat up, she was quite sore too but it wasn't even worth mentioning.  
It was her turn to pet Sasuke who moved into her touch.

"There's something I need to tell you… are you listening Sasuke?"  
He opened his eyes and nodded a gentle smile on his face, happy to have her by his side.  
"There is no way you can have a child with me, my body can't support a pregnancy.  
I could technically get pregnant but I can’t carry the child to term..."  
"Is that true?", a sad smile graced his face as Sasuke took the hand petting him and pressed it to his lips.  
Itachi nodded.

Sasuke took the news quite well, he seemed a little sad but that was it.  
She was honest with him and currently staying out of her own free will, so Sasuke did not mourn the loss of his plan.

The two of them took a long and relaxing bath together, Itachi held Sasuke in her arms in the tub.  
Every touch was full of love, from holding onto one another to gently cleaning the other.  
Sasuke brushed and dried her hair.  
"Your hair is so beautiful…"  
"You sound like Shisui", she chuckled, "I hope you don't have a hair fetish too…"  
"Shisui had what!?", Sasuke laughed.  
"It's true, he was smitten by my hair like no other!"

"Um… was he that cousin you mentioned?"  
Itachi nodded as she covered her body with a towel.  
"He was more than just a friend… He was my first love and when I say it I mean it. I loved him with all my heart… just like I love you…"  
She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
Sasuke froze.  
"Then why….?", He stuttered.  
"He killed himself I just took the blame so he would be remembered as another one of my victims. If I could I would have stopped him from jumping off that damn cliff…"  
Itachi shook ever so slightly as she had never said it out loud before.

Itachi wouldn’t be honest with him not really, she would still shield him from what happened.  
So she dealt in half-truths, Sasuke would never know why Shisui jumped if it was up to her.

Sasuke handed her some red underwear and a black dress.  
She scoffed, "Is there anything you haven't prepared?"  
Sasuke blushed lightly, "I took great care to get anything we might need. It took me half a year to prepare this place and most medical equipment was already here beforehand."  
Itachi slipped on the deep red panties.  
"Is this one of Orochimaru's hideouts?"  
Sasuke nodded and watched her dress.  
The dress was simple yet it still showed of her curves quite nicely.  
It covered her too her knees.

Sasuke took her hand and led her outside, her open hair moved with the wind as she tried to focus on her surroundings.  
The hideout had indeed been carved into a mountain, the exit they used was halfway to the top.  
Itachi could see that there was a forest further down the mountain, or at least she assumed that the mass of green was a forest.  
"It's nice here but is this really a place for your future wife?", She teased.  
"It's not a good place for my wife and my queen…"  
Itachi scoffed, "Queen? Where did that come from?"  
Sasuke leaned over to kiss her hand and kneeled down in front of her.  
"You're a beautiful and powerful woman whom I adore, what title would fit you better?"  
Itachi held out her hand to help him back up.  
His queen...  
Why was he so in love with her?

"I'm not powerful, not as much as I used to anyway, I tend to rely on my eyes and with them, in such a bad state I'm easy to beat."  
She drew Sasuke closer kissing him gently.  
"I'll give you my eyes."  
Itachi was once again in shook, Sasuke had so many surprises for her these past 2 days.  
She swallowed before she spoke,  
"While it's flattering that you'd do something like this for me, I want you to keep them. If you had Mangekyou, we could trade but you do-"  
Sasuke's eyes shone red but it wasn't the normal pattern of the Sharingan.  
It was Mangekyou in its infancy, not fully the normal 3 tomoe not fully the consistent pattern it would become. It shifted and moved not quite settled yet.  
"How!?", She demanded, deeply upset, her fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders.  
The boy looked down and then back up, meeting her eyes.  
"We started treating you right after the fight. A week ago we had some difficulties, a blackout… all our equipment failed and… You… You died… my friends managed to revive you but it hurt like-"  
Tears were welling up in his eyes, refusing to fall to the ground till Itachi held him close to her chest.  
Sasuke listened to her heartbeat until he had calmed down again.  
"Ok… Once it's stable we can trade, I'm sure it will be just as beautiful as you… How long has it been since the battle anyway?"  
"3 weeks...", Sasuke mumbled against her chest.

So it's been three weeks, no wonder Itachi felt alright, her body spend all this time repairing itself.  
Apparently the seal on her back channeled most of her chakra into healing her too, which is why her lungs felt so much better in such a short time.

Sasuke had cracked her mask, there was no going back.  
He wanted her by his side so desperately and now that the whole world believed her dead, there was no other place for her to go.  
Their new life was built on compromise.  
She considered many of his wishes, there was no reason to refuse him, especially when he had a point.

As peer Sasukes wishes Itachi was allowed free access to the whole hideout now, only when going outside she had to take someone else with her as an escort just in case.  
She liked to take Yuugo with her for walks in the nearby forest whenever Sasuke couldn't come with her.  
It was, a pretty and quiet place and Sasukes comrade enjoyed playing with the wildlife.  
Suigetsu and Karin would always complain and scare the wildlife off by being too loud, so Itachi found that she quite liked Yuugo.  
If anyone were to come by Yuugo would protect her till she could do so herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Sasuke has no idea how to be romantic; the whole 'queen' thing is based on people calling their partner 'princess' in the books Sasukes read.  
> In his mind, Itachi can not be anything as meaningless as a princess so he promoted her to a queen.
> 
> Really most of his behavior is influenced by romance novels and well... +18 novels.  
> His only role model when he entered puberty read them so he followed suit.


	7. 7

Itachi had barely any time to explore the nearby forest on her walks before Sasuke's eyes had finally settled once and for all.

He must have denied his feelings over her 'death' or else it wouldn't have taken so long.  
Itachi knew that from experience.  
It had been 5 days for her, from the moment she could summon Susanoo and Amanteras to the point that her true power manifested.

Karin was still suspicious of her, rightfully so she thought to herself, happy that her little brother had found such reliable friends.

She was oddly happy when she was drugged for the surgery, her brother would get her eyes not because he had killed her but because she loved him and he loved her.

They shared a bed for the time in which they couldn't see, hands intertwined to keep the other close.  
Itachi's was the first one to use her new eyes, the seal on her back had helped heal her faster just like it had helped with her piercings.

The first thing she saw was her brother's face, his eyes still covered by bondages, then she saw his friends smile at her.  
It was beautiful in a way Itachi hadn't experienced in years.  
Just like her time with Sasuke, it warmed her heart to see his friends glad at her recovery.

Itachi took care of Sasuke until it was his turn to see.  
She would feed him, help him find the door's and whatever else he needed.  
One day while feeding him the flustered boy spoke, "You know you don't have to do this! I'm not worth a que-", "Yes, you are Sasuke. If I am your queen then you are my prince. Let me take care of you…"  
Itachi gently kissed his forehead, in a small nod to all the times she had poked it.  
"Can I ask you for a favor once the bandages come off?", Sasuke was still rather timid.  
How odd, he had found so much comfort with her at this point.  
"Sure, whatever it is I'll help you.", Her smile was not wasted on the boy as he could hear it in her tone.  
He smiled in return.  
"Nee-san… I... I'd like to see you on top of me…”, he continued in a smaller voice his face red, “Dominating me..."  
Itachi chuckled, he really was just as bad as her.  
"Is that the first thing you want to see? I'm afraid you'll have to wait for your friends to celebrate before we can have some fun…"  
Even without his eyes, the excitement was evident on Sasuke's face.

Somehow the new eyes seemed to make Sasuke even more beautiful, he smiled at her, so full of love.  
His comrades had orchestrated a little party to celebrate them.  
It was nice.  
Itachi even went as far as to enjoy a drink, when she would usually refrain from alcohol.  
Sasuke's lips tasted like alcohol too,  
Intoxicating.

Shisui was the one who introduced Itachi to the wonders of sex and the one to show her that submitting to someone fully could be pleasurable.  
She had felt safe and sound in his arms, forgetting all that was on her mind except him.  
She had always been the one to receive both pleasure and pain, never the one to give.  
Yet here she was, her little brother bound on the bed before her, a lovely vision of a boy willing to submit to her.  
So pure, so beautiful, so willing.

She set down beside him on the bed, kissing him gently at first then growing more and more passionate.  
She bit his lip to end the kiss.  
Blood was dripping from the bite, she lapped it up, her tongue caressing the wound.  
"You're such a good boy, I'll take good care of you…"  
Her hands trailed down his body, caressing his skin, digging her nails into his flesh and dragging them down.  
Sasuke moaned beneath her as his skin turned red under her fingers.

She could just transform into a man and take Sasuke but Sasuke had asked for ‘her’ to be on top.  
So she decided to play with him in another way.  
Sasuke was already hard and leaking when she had barely touched him.  
Her hand went to work on his cock while, she licked, sucked, and bit his chest.  
Sasuke was very vocal unlike her.  
Itachi left bite marks and hickeys on her way to his nipples.  
"Sis- ah!", He continued to moan for her.  
It was like playing a delicate instrument.  
For every touch, for every bite for every time she sucked on his skin, Sasuke would moan.  
She enjoyed every sound.

She stopped before Sasuke could come, withdrawing both her mouth and hand from the boy.  
She admired her work for a moment, Sasuke's face was scarlet, his eyes clouded over with lust, panting.  
His chest was covered with the lovely red Mark's and his dick was twitching and leaking.

She positioned herself, her wet crotch now resting on his chest, just out of reach.  
"Can I trust you to stay still and watch?", She teased as the teen looked at her with hunger.  
He nodded, desperate to see it.  
Itachi reached down with her own finger, penetrating the folds and reaching far inside of her.  
She moved her finger in and out for a little bit and added a second, shortly thereafter a third.  
Her cunt was clenching around her fingers, as she bit her lip.  
Sasuke watched her every move, mesmerized by the slender digits moving in and out of her pussy.  
"Do you like the show?", She teased some more, spreading herself for Sasuke's to see.  
"Sis- please… I want you!", Sasuke's breath was heavy as he spoke.  
She removed her digits and held them out for Sasuke, "Lick", a simple command left her lips.

Sasuke eagerly took her slender fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.  
His sister tasted salty but it wasn't too bad.  
She withdrew her fingers and bend forward to press a kiss to his lips.  
"What a good boy… Tell me what you want, you deserve a reward...", Itachi purred into his ear.

"Sis… ha… I want you…", he repeated.  
"What should I do? Which of my holes shall squeeze you dry?"  
Sasuke looked so helpless beneath her as he stammered to answer,  
"Ne-Nee-san… please, your- your pus- ah!"  
She didn't wait for him to finish and repositioned herself, she let herself down on her brother's dick ever so slowly.  
Sasuke's dick was so sensitive.  
She licked her lips before starting to rock her hips.  
"It's so nice baby brother… It fills me just right."  
She increased the speed of her movements, making Sasuke shake and wither beneath her.

It didn't take long before Sasuke's cock started to twitch inside of her, as the boy beneath her shook.  
"Itachi I'm- 'm- Ah!", He screamed as he came.  
She settled down on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her brother's seed flowing inside of her.

His cum started to flow out as she lifted her hips.  
"Tch…", she freed Sasuke, "Look at the mess you caused… come here and clean it up"  
Sasuke lifted himself from the mattress to basically fall to his knees, carefully lifting himself up to reach her dripping cunt.  
His tongue lapped up every drop of cum and juices he could reach.  
After the outside was clean he decided to eat her pussy out too.  
Making her moan ever so slightly.  
"You're doing so good baby brother…"  
Sasuke continued to tongue at her till she shook and cried as she herself came.

Once again the two cuddled up against one another as they fell asleep.


	8. 8

Time past.  
Itachi and Sasuke were enjoying their time together, nothing could compare to spending time with your most beloved.  
Itachi had grown accustomed to little joys of her new life.  
She would wake up entwined with Sasuke In bed.

Itachi had been given a room to do as she pleases, she would work on contingency plans throughout the day, working on a million scenarios in Which anyone who’d rather see them dead, like Madara could find them and how to defeat them.  
No one would destroy Sasuke's happiness.  
A smaller more selfish part of her thought of her own happiness as well.

Sasuke meanwhile would spend his days with Karin, working on medication and other drugs both to sell and to use themselves.  
He kept a big stack of any medication they couldn’t produce in case Itachi got sick again.  
Her physique was almost back to from already but there was always the possibility of her condition resurfacing.

In the evening the two Uchiha would share a bath and if they felt like it the bed for some fun.  
Depending on a multitude of factors, most of which were Itachi's current mood, one or the other would take the lead in the bedroom.  
Sasuke was a loving and attentive lover when he was given control.  
While guilt ate her at the image nothing was more beautiful to Itachi then Sasuke, willing to submit to her.

It's a luxury she didn't have with her first lover and so was sex without a condom.  
It had been a pain when all she wanted was to feel her lover as close as possible but the alternative was disastrous.  
She would have honestly loved to carry Shisui's child but setting a child into a world that might erupt into war any day and at such a younger age…  
If things had gone different she would have married him and raised a family with him.

Now she was with Sasuke and unable to conceive.  
She really loved her little brother, she really did but Shisui would always have a special place in her heart.

They never talked about the massacre, the only Uchiha either mentioned was Shisui and even that was rear.

The past was eating away at Itachi.  
All the things she wouldn't tell Sasuke, the pain she would bear all herself...  
She didn't even want to give him a glimpse of what had happened but that was impossible.

One night Itachi took Sasuke out for a midnight walk.  
She stopped in the middle of a clearing, moonshine illuminating her.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? The forest is quiet and the light of the full moon gives it this certain kind of magic", she spoke.  
Sasuke awestruck over his sister's beauty, no matter who many times he saw her she'd always be enchanting.  
Itachi laughed gently, her smile vanished soon after.  
"Little brother… What can you see with my eyes? Did you look at all what is etched into them? You have nothing to hide but I do…",  
She continued, her voice even but her face unable to hide her sadness, just this once.

Sasuke had long since come back to reality.  
"I… I did… I saw something through your eyes… I saw Shisui give you something and jump, I saw the tears blurring your vision when you killed mother and father… I saw the masked man help you kill them all."  
Sasuke approached her slowly.  
"I knew most of those things but it hurts to see them…"  
Sasuke caressed her cheek, tears lighting up his eyes.  
"You've seen so many sad things with those beautiful eyes… I will cherish every sad memory those eyes gave me and protect every secret you keep…"

It didn't matter what she had done, not to Sasuke, not any longer.  
What mattered was her pain and her suffering, wich Sasuke wanted to bear with her.

She moved to kiss him before he could.  
"The God's must think me worthy of the highest blessing to have you in my life, Sasuke…", Itachi breathed against his lips.


	9. 9

A few days later Itachi woke up late, it was something rather uncommon as she was an early bird.  
Another weird thing was that Sasuke had actually gotten up before her, she chuckled lightly at the thought of Sasuke letting her sleep in.  
Itachi did her rounds in the hideout, first, she went to the kitchen and got some bread and a cup of tea for herself, then she went to Sasukes laboratory, to look for him.  
Sasuke was not around but Karin was so they chatted for a bit,  
"Good morning Karin-kun, is Sasuke out with Suigetsu-kun?"  
"Oh, good morning Itachi-san!", The young Uzumaki turned from her experiment to have a proper talk with her.  
"Yes, he left half an hour ago to sell some medicine and get new supplies."  
Itachi smiled, she liked the young Uzumaki quite a bit even if she was noisy from time to time.  
She had started to trust her, wich Itachi took pride in.  
"Oh, since you're here, would you mind helping out?"

Itachi helped Karin with the preparations for some medicine and went on her way.  
Since both Sasuke and Suigetsu were out the only other person around should be Yuugo.  
She went down the stoney cold hall, all the way to Yuugos quarters, the moment she opened the door after a careful knock, she was assaulted by an over-excited bird, who just had to sit on her head and no other place.  
She sighed once the bird had found its place, "Yuugo-kun, would you mind raining your friends in, for a change? While it's endearing that little Tori here loves me, I'd rather keep my hair…"  
Yuugo hurried to her said and through some rather nice sounding whistling, convinced Tori to leave Itachi be.  
"I'm sorry, Itachi-san… is there a reason for your visit? Would you like me to go with you on a walk?"  
Itachi shook her head, " I just wanted to see if everything was alright here."  
Yuugos room was in many ways closer to an animal shelter than a bedroom, he regularly took in injured animals, despite his sons Yuugo was a kind soul who was always there for animals, just like Sasuke.  
Maybe it was that similarity that endeared Itachi or maybe it was the fact that this young man knew full well what it feels like to regret killing someone.  
Itachi had never spoken about it but she was sure that he knew on some level, just like she knew without having to be told.

Finally, Itachi left for her study, It had previously been a room for data storage under Orochimaru, which she quite liked.  
When she was unsure about something chances were that Orochimaru had something on the subject, even if it wasn't necessarily helpful.  
She picked up where she had left off, another contingency plan, another way they could potentially defeat Madara if ever it became necessary.

In the evening Suigetsu and Sasuke return, to her delight, Sasuke had picked up a few berries for her.

Itachi hadn't had anything sweet for the last few months so it was especially nice to enjoy this small luxury.  
"I thought you'd like it…", Sasuke smiled still a little shy, as he watched her eat up.  
"Yes, I do like them. Thank you very much, dear."  
Sasuke's mouth opened helpless, unable to articulate the shook over something so simple yet so meaningful.  
She had called him 'dear', he had always been dear to her this much was clear but never before had she articulated it in such a manner.

Itachi chuckled, it was rather obvious what he was thinking about so she decided to tease him a bit.  
"Something wrong, love?"  
She watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's surprised look only grew.  
Her hand reached over to gently pet him.

For Itachi nicknames just happened, this was the first time she'd deliberately chosen one.  
" I-I um… I'm glad you like them is' all… "  
Such a shy boy.  
"I'm usually not one for nicknames you know but I might just use one for you, love…"  
Sasuke returned her smile, still, a little blush went across his face.  
Honestly, how had such a lovely innocent boy ever gotten into perverse games?

He bent over the table to kiss her gently, conveying his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to convey that Itachi is genuinely happy with Sasuke and team taka over chapter 8-9 because things will change next chapter. *Tries to be vague as not to spoil anything*


	10. 10

Itachi woke up moments before the explosion hit, she scrambled to cover Sasuke but the boy was ripped from her arms and flung against the wall by the blast.

Half of their bedroom had been blown to bits and revealed the side of the mountain.  
Itachi stood, rage festering in her stomach.  
Sasuke was unconscious but mostly unharmed.

Two Anbu stood at the edge of the cliff their bedroom now ended in.  
A gasp was heard, she hadn't been expected.  
One of them tried to get to Sasuke, his weapon drawn but even when she hadn't fought in months, muscle memory alone could guide Itachi to kick him away.

They had come to kill Sasuke, to kill her brother was that old man behind it?  
Of course, he was, he thought her dead after all.

She hadn't even noticed how the seal on her back shattered into a million pieces or how her eyes started to bleed as she held the 2 Anbu in her gen-jutsu their bodies falling to the ground, limp and lifeless, their minds tortured.  
A clone took care of the hurt Sasuke as she herself went to the cliff's edge.  
Six Anbu waited on the ground, two full teams had been dispatched to get rid of one rough ninja.

One of the Anbu backed away, he seemed somewhat familiar but it didn't matter.  
They had come to kill her precious brother and for that, they would pay.

Itachi had never been one to enjoy violence, yet there was one exception, hurting those who hurt her loved ones.  
It had been the same with Shisui, even when she didn't want to, killing the man that had poisoned her love was satisfying.

She felt the same twisted satisfaction as she jumped down and kicked another Anbu into the next tree, his sword flung through the air before she caught it and cut into the nearest one.  
The impact had split his head open and he bleed all over the place as he scrambled to his feet.  
A quick death was too good for them.

One of them tried to get her from behind but it didn't matter, one look over her shoulder and he went up in flames.

The man who had been kicked against the tree fell over, apparently, his wound was worse than it first appeared.  
Five of the eight Anbu had been dealt with.  
One of the three left did some hand signs and the earth shook and tried to swallow her whole.  
The earth enveloped her but the blazing skeleton of Susanno kept her safe.

Suigetsu and Yuugo had found their way there when Itachi stepped out of her earthy prison.  
Only the familiar-looking Anbu was left.  
"C-captain…", he stuttered.  
Finally, Itachi remembers why he seemed familiar.  
Yuugo's giant hands made to smash his head in but Itachi stopped him with a soft gesture.

"Yuki-kun was it?"  
The Anbu nodded, he wasn't even holding his weapons anymore, he had surrendered in hope of Itachi's mercy, or so it seemed.  
"Will you be willing to cooperate in exchange for your life?"  
Again he nodded.  
"I must say, you're not really suited for this line of work… someone in your situation should, by all means, commit suicide as not to get captured…", Itachi knew full well that the boy would not do so and as such it was merely a remark about the Anbu’s quality.

She frowned and led the shivering boy with her inside.  
"Yo, Itachi! What's this all about?", Suigetsu shouted before he ran after them.  
"Who are these people…?", Yuugo asked, slightly worried as he went back to Itachi's clone and Karin who took care of Sasuke.  
"Anbu, Konoha shinobi under special orders of the Hokage only.", She replied, her clone dissipated as she herself kneeled down next to her brother.

Sasuke awoke as if his sister's presence was all he needed.  
"What happened…?", He asked holding his bleeding head.  
"Let's talk later ok, love?"  
Itachi held his hand for a moment before commending Suigetsu and Yuugo to help her round up the Anbu who were still alive and seal their chakra.

The two Anbu who had been tortured in their own mind managed to get away and unable to flee, they killed themselves, their bodies turning to ash.  
Now only one unconscious man and one willing to cooperate were left.

Sasuke joined her side as she had a throw talk with Goku Yuki.  
"Danzo took over after lady Tsunade died!", He blurted out after just a bit of poking.  
"He's a fucking monster! Captain, Konoha is a mess because of him, you wouldn't believe it!"  
Itachi sighed.  
The old man wanted to eliminate loose ends.

Goku Yuki had been a member of her Anbu team eight years ago and he'd chose her over Danzo any day.  
That was the reason he hadn't fought and was in fact cooperating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...  
> I hope you can forgive me for using an old OC ( aka. Goku Yuki, whom I made like 5 years ago for a completely different story, lol)


	11. 11

Sasuke and his team were more than a little puzzled, none of them had a good grip on Konoha's politics so Itachi had to elaborate.  
"Danzo is or rather was one of Konoha's elders, he had always been… peculiar and wanted even more power than he already possessed. He has a bad habit of thinking he knows what's best for the village as well, which is most likely the reason he took over instead of one of the other elders."

Goku nodded along, "Lady Tsunade, the last Hokage, died defending the village from the Akatsuki…", he looked over to Itachi, more than a little nervous, "He took her place while the attack was still ongoing and none of the other elders protested. It was only meant to be temporary but as you can guess it wasn't…"

Itachi took over again, "Usually the Hokage names his successor but in the event that he can't the elders and/or the clan heads do. Danzo chose himself and his colleagues let it happen so it's at least somewhat legit. But that doesn't mean that Danzo has suddenly become a good person. Quite the opposite if you ask me because he tried to have my Sasuke killed."  
Goku stood up,   
"I want to apologize for trying to kill you, Sasuke-kun."  
He reached out a hand.  
Sasuke looked towards his sister, she shrugged from her seat and Sasuke warily shook Goku's hand.  
"I guess it's fine…?", Honestly, Sasuke was still a bit concussed and just went along with it because of Itachi.

Itachi stood and fastened her Yukata, "Sis?", She walked past him to the remnants of their room.  
"Don't worry love, I'm just gonna give my regards to Lord Danzo…"  
Everyone hurried after her and found her kneeling before the previous unconscious man.  
He was the one that split his head on a tree but thanks to Karin's expertise he was alright now.  
"Yuki-kun, you're going to stay here, according to him you'll have died by my brother's hand."  
She explained as the man withered beneath her gen-Jutsu.  
Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Itachi cut him off,  
"Please stay quiet for a bit… this is quite difficult…", she mumbled.

Karin grabbed Yuugo, and Suigetsu and left for now.

After a few minutes Itachi fell backward, Sasuke ever vigilant caught her.  
"Done.", she hummed against his chest.  
"He'll return to Konoha and say that his entire team was killed by you my love and in many ways my ghost…" she laughed a bit, " I promised to haunt him if ever he hurt you and haunt him I will…"

She cuddled into his chest as the Anbu left.  
Goku who felt quite awkward indeed, joined Karin and the rest as not to disturb the two lovers.

Itachi blinked up at him, a tired but satisfied smile spread across her face.  
"I'm sure you're in want of an explanation, will you give me a moment to rest first?"

Sasuke swallowed, she had started a plan all on her own, without even so much as an explanation to what she was doing or why.  
The only thing he could gather was that this Danzo had sent assassins after him, not knowing that she was alive and that she apparently wanted to harm him in retribution.  
He had hoped that they could for once in their lives be equals but of course, they could never be.  
Itachi was already aware of everything going on a plan in mind, while Sasuke barely understood what had happened this past hour.  
She had proven herself once again perfect.  
It wasn't entirely Sasuke fault, while the wound on his skull had been healed, his concussion had been entirely overlooked.

Itachi's hand reached for his cheek and caressed it gently.  
Her smile inspired confidence, Sasuke lips twitched up before he really knew it.  
Even if he was not but a man under her command they were in this together, that was all Sasuke truly ever wanted.  
There was no reason for him to want the lead, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And haunt him she will!  
> Yeah... Itachi's had enough of Danzo, nobody messes with her baby brother!


	12. 12

"So you threatened him to keep me save?"  
Itachi nodded.  
"Sufficed to say, I care about you more than I cared about the rest of our family. Shisui is the only other person I'd destroy the whole of Konoha for."  
Sasuke frowned, he had spent the last 2 hours with Itachi, she had explained most of her plans and reasoning but it still felt odd as if there was a piece missing.

"I must say, Konoha has its positive sides, quite a few even but at this point you'd have to burn quite a bit for the tree to survive… and thanks to Lord Danzo I've just been promoted to gardener…"

Sasuke wasn't sure if the part about burning Danzo was a metaphor or not…   
Itachi sighed and sat down beside him on the bench in her study.  
A map and a million different documents lay on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get dragged into this… or anything relating to this godforsaken- to Lord Danzo."  
Sasuke frowned again, she had made it clear that this man would have killed him to get to her.  
Why she had protected him from the shadows when by all means it seemed like she wanted him to suffer had been explained away with her love for him but something was still missing…

"It's… it'll be ok.", A soft smile graced his Lips, he knew something was off but couldn't help himself, he would always trust her.  
Itachi nodded and leaned against him.

Their preparation went smoothly, Karin, Suigetsu, and Goku played their parts well.  
Before anyone had known, Lord Kazekage, who was dissatisfied with Danzo one way or another had promised his support and so had most of the nobles of Hi-no-Kuni.  
All that was left was the Daimyo himself whom, Itachi wanted to take care of herself and the actual execution.

Sasuke and Yuugo accompanied her to the daimyo.  
Sasuke on her right, Yuugo on her left.  
Dimly Sasuke noticed that it felt like they were her bodyguards, the bodyguards of a queen.  
How fitting with the nickname he had chosen.

Still, he was nervous...  
He hoped it would be fine, you don't destroy the government of a hidden village every day.


	13. 13

The Daimyo sat behind three shinobi specially picked to protect him and follow his orders above everything else.

Itachi bowed and nudged Yuugo and Sasuke into repeating the gesture.  
"The latter said, the last Uchiha and his future bride would pay me a visit. Not his sister…", the daimyos voice spoke.

"That it did and it did not lie. I have promised myself to Sasuke."  
A peng of affection went through Sasuke as she proclaimed herself to be his.  
The daimyo smiled to himself in amusement before he stilled.  
"So what is that ever-elusive proposition of yours? It better be good or I might just decide to have you killed on the spot..."

Sasuke stepped forward, he was short of losing his temper but remained outwardly calm for now.  
Itachi looked at him and smiled, claiming him just a bit.  
"Our proposal is very simple, we offer to get rid of that pesky thorn in your eye; Shimura Danzo-", Sasuke started,  
The daimyo sat up straight, listening intently,  
"In exchange, all you'll have to do is rebuild what we burned. Konoha needs to have a proper Hokage and a good way of finding one."  
Itachi finished.

His eyes showed a certain glint of interest.  
"Why would someone like you two, who have shunned Konoha care for it all of a sudden?"  
Itachi chuckled, "Shunned may be the wrong word… both my brother and I have left the village without particular malice towards it. I for one care for the innocent children of Konoha and want to secure a good future for them."

It was true that Itachi had never hated the village. To her, it was a good idea with a lot of wasted potential.  
The ideals upon which it was built seemed admirable but the execution had caused suffering over generations.  
With her proposal she hoped to help the village, it would be little more than a bandaid on a broken leg but at least it would stop the bleeding for the foreseeable future.  
Still, above all Itachi had a selfish motivation, she wanted to kill the man who had led to Shisui's death and had planned for Sasukes.  
She wanted to see the life drain from this bastard and have him know that it was her.

With the Daimyo’s help, Danzo would be deposed and she could take her revenge without throwing Konoha into chaos.

The Daimyo seemed to consider before he spoke again, an amused smile on his lips,  
"Your price is low for the work you promise, Uchiha… I would pay a hefty price for Danzo's head you must know. Name it and it shall be yours."

Sasuke smirked, he had a request of his own for him.  
"Remove our criminal records and our bounty's, you can do that right?"  
Itachi eyed her brother with curiosity, he had not brought this up before.  
Perhaps it was part of that almost idyllic life he wanted.

"Most certainly, though, I am curious what that does for you…"  
Sasuke's eyes found Itachi's, "Isn't it obvious? I want to start a peaceful life with my fiance…"  
Itachi smiled back at him and reached for his cheek, gently leading her brother into a kiss.

The Daimyo was, despite all appearances a friend of the Uchiha.  
Not for any political reason but because they tended to produce such beautiful offspring.  
The last two Uchiha were certainly no exception and perhaps they would make more…  
He would give the two what they had asked for and more.


	14. 14

Itachi stared at the sky, she wasn't supposed to be able to see it, yet she saw it, why if they'd been underground in Danzo's lair?  
The shimmering blue hurt her eyes.  
What had happened?  
Her head hurt, she felt dizzy and her body felt numb.  
She closed her eyes.

Weren't Karin and Suigetsu supposed to get them out of there once the deed was done?  
Had Yuugo and Goku failed to secure the escape route?

Numbly she heard something without quite understanding it, when she opened her eyes again, Sasuke was beside her in the rubble.  
Panik was straining his pretty face, tears and blood covered his cheeks as he screamed for someone.  
She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't move nor speak.

Finally, she realized what was going on, she had been hit by Danzo's final attack.

They had gotten in with ease, then found their way to Danzo's favorite little underground layer.  
He would be here, their information had been up to date.  
Itachi had asked Sasuke to stay behind but he was such a stubborn boy.  
A stubborn and incredibly helpful boy as the two of them worked, oh so, well as a team.

When they had finally gotten to the man himself the floor had been flooded with water and a few unlucky unconscious Anbu.  
Itachi's water and Sasuke's lightning had done their work.  
Danzo had no support and the complex had been sealed off, nowhere to run from Itachi's vengeful 'ghost'.

The last week leading up to their confrontation had been hell for the old man, this was no fair fight, they had made sure of it.  
He had just lost his precious title after all.

She had done it, she had seen the life drain from his eyes after a long fight and then-  
Vaguely she recalled the lines on his body and how everything seemed to be drawn to his corps, how she had barely managed to get out of reach, and had nearly lost her foot.  
She had screamed for Sasuke to get out of there but the boy didn't listen so she had to shield him from the explosion that had wrecked the building.

She would have laughed if she could, here she was dying for the second time in six months.  
The first time was for her love, she was about to give her life willingly for Sasuke's future.  
Now it was for revenge that she should have honestly refrained from.  
She couldn't rest, she couldn't die but unconsciousness was calling her.

She had given her promise to Sasuke, she wanted to marry him.  
She couldn't break that promise or his heart, not again, never again.  
So she clung to life even as she drifted into unconsciousness.

The brilliant sky swallowed her whole.

She opened her eyes and saw Shisui, right in front of her, a sad smile on his lips.  
He mothed something.

She couldn't hear but she understood regardless.

"Not yet..."


	15. 15

When she awoke she was in a hospital.  
This could only spell disaster in her mind.

Somehow despite all odds, Sasuke was in the bed next to her.  
Hospital beds shouldn't be so close, she shouldn't be able to touch his hand, yet she did.  
Itachi felt dizzy as if she was about to fall unconscious again.  
She held onto him as if for dear life.  
When she was sure she wouldn't pass out,  
she sighed, at least Sasuke wouldn't die of heartbreak just yet.

Even with the Daimyos pardon, someone would use her current weakness to kill her.  
After all, all of Konoha hated her, rightfully so even.  
At least Sasuke and his friends should be fine.  
Itachi dimly noted that Karin laid in another bed a few meters away.  
Had the poor girl gotten hurt when she tried to help them?

"Mh… Sis…", Sasuke mumbled and turned in his bed.  
The moment he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling at him.  
He frowned and shot up, into a sitting position, his hand squeezed hers tightly.

"Itachi.", he sounded cold, colder than she had ever heard him, yet a fire roared in his eyes.  
Itachi leaned back on her pillow, her eyes never leaving his, "What has got you so upset, love?"

"Are you serious asking!? Did you stop using that big brain of yours!? Look at yourself and, really look at the broken bones and wounds and everything and tell me what's so upsetting!"  
Itachi blinked, Sasuke was short of crying in front of her…  
yet his tears were not born out of sadness but anger.

Honestly, she couldn't feel a thing, the hospital must have her on a drug cocktail to rival Sasuke's concoctions, so she hadn't noticed just how bad it was.  
She had to check, now that Sasuke had drawn her attention to it.  
Her entire body was covered in bandages and on closer inspection, a small chunk of her left foot was missing.  
One of her arms was broken as well and when she moved ever so slightly she could feel the broken rib.  
She frowned.

"If it helps, I didn't mean to have a near-death experience…"  
"Itachi…", he tried to sound strong but it came out as a plead, "We both know you could have done this alone and gotten out with fewer injuries. I went with you so you wouldn't get hurt."  
Itachi shook her head lightly, careful as not to hurt her body anymore, "You do not take out a student of the second Hokage and come out unharmed. Honestly, I'm just glad you made your way out of there with so little-"  
Sasuke interrupted her,  
"That's the problem! Instead of letting me protect you, you tried to protect me! If you had just listened and come into my arms the explosion would have never hit you!"  
The storm inside of him had died down enough to reveal the worry that had caused it.

Itachi closed her eyes, such a stubborn boy...  
Did he presume that she of all people, a living monster of a woman, needed protection above such a pure young boy as himself?  
It was incredibly frustrating.  
Still, Sasuke was always her weakness and he cared for her, more than she did herself.

"Itachi…", Sasuke leaned over his hand caressing her cheek, " I don't want to lose you… I know your body, maybe better than you do. Your body is by far more fragile than mine…"  
He pushed a gentle kiss against her forehead.  
"You have to stop thinking of me as a fragile boy to protect or it will one day cost your life… Let me protect you for a change..."

His lips met, a gentle touch convening so much love and worry that it could melt Itachi's heart.

She didn't deserve him and she would always see him as someone special she needs to protect but maybe he had a point.  
Maybe she could let him protect her for a bit.


	16. 16

Sasuke informed her of a few things that had happened, how Karin had saved her life and put her own in danger, how Danzo's death was being kept under wraps for now and how his old sensei had been roped into taking leadership duty for the time being.

After a while, the door opened, and as if by design the daimyo himself and his bodyguards walked in.  
The Anbu standing guard at the door, Goku, Itachi noted, went to his knees.  
"You woke up just on time, Uchiha. I couldn't leave Konoha without your capable hands."  
He smiled at her yet she frowned, what on earth was he talking about?

"Pfff! Because Kakashi is doing an awful job, I'm sure!”, Sasuke was honest to God laughing, which puzzled Itachi even more.  
He looked positively giddy, like a child.  
The daimyo smiled.  
"Konoha will need the help of Lord and lady Uchiha in rebuilding its system. I have laid out a rough framework and put a good substitute as the temporary Hokage… but the last temporary Hokage was as we all know not a good choice…"  
She must have hit her head, Sasuke was still laughing and while he looked utterly beautiful, nothing else seemed to make sense.

"Are you alright, lady Uchiha?", The daimyo asked, looking at her.  
She shook her head, ever so slightly.  
"I'm afraid, I must have hit my head a little harder than I first assumed. I'd ask for some time to rest but we'd better leav-"  
Sasuke, who had stopped laughing as she spoke, cut in, "We're not leaving. You need at least a month of rest and he is right, you know?"  
Itachi sighed, "Sasuke… You should know-", again Sasuke cut in,   
"We're not leaving until you're better.", He looked positively sour now, a little like their father even.

"I won't budge and you can't even move, so that's that.", Sasuke made to stand up, revealing his own leg in a cast and a crutch to help him get around.  
Itachi closed her eyes, he was right, whether she liked it or not, she could barely move, her unbroken arm was all she could use freely but even that was difficult.

"You don't have to be so rude to your bride, Lord Uchiha.", The daimyo commented.  
"I told you before, I don't care for the title you gave me… and I'm afraid Itachi is as stubborn as myself at times…", Sasuke looked back at her lightly saddened before he left.

Sasuke's stubbornness had turned against her for now, at least it felt that way for Itachi.  
They should honestly leave as soon as possible, her health be damned but she couldn't do anything for the time being.  
Numbly she noticed the parallels to their first day together.  
That their first real argument would be about Itachi's health… Oh her sweet Sasuke...

"I don't mind, he has a point I suppose. I do need rest, whether I like it or not.", Itachi said so the daimyo could hear.  
"He certainly has a point. Now lady Uchiha, once you're better, I request your help as well in rebuilding the Hokage system.", The daimyo smiled in a very odd manner, " You won't have to worry about backlash, at least not a lot, we will blame Danzo for everything you did to clean up your public image."  
Itachi grasped the sheets until her knuckles were white as snow.  
"I'm assuming there is no way to stop you from doing it?", she bit out.

The daimyo nodded, "It will happen and you won't stop it, my dear, now it's time for me to go. A hope you'll recover soon lady Uchiha."  
This was a nightmare.  
Itachi felt like swearing, which was decidedly not something she liked to do.  
None of this could end well, who would even believe it?  
The public had known her first as a genius and asocial child, then a dangerous kunoichi and finally as a monster who had killed her kin.  
No one in their right mind would just accept her!

To her luck and dismay, many people in Konoha were not in their right mind.

Danzo's reign had prioritized efficiency over everything else so everyone who wasn't already used to such treatment had been unhappy.  
To shinobi who had seen how Konoha works it wasn't too hard to believe it, for the civilian population that had been neglected and mistreated under Danzo it was possible and for any Anbu, it was confirming speculation that had circulated for the past 8 years.

Lord and Lady Uchiha would be accepted without further question by most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! This story is nearing its end~ well sort off, I'm planning on 21-22 chapters!  
> If you're only here for smut I can only promise one more chapter of smut but I hope that won't deter from reading the rest~~


	17. 17

Even with a full month behind them and most of her injuries healed, Sasuke was still determined to take care of her.  
It felt unnatural, Sasuke would personally change her bandages with such gentle touches…  
"I think you'll be the death of me, love. I can take care of myself you know…", Itachi had complained more and more as her state improved, there was no reason for him to keep doing it.  
"You said it'd be ok if I took care of you for a while, so I will.", Sasuke deadpanned back.

Somewhere in seeing his suicidal protective sister he must have lost some of his respect for her.  
"What about listening to your queen's request?", She retorted.  
Sasuke stopped in his motion and sighed, "What does my queen request?", his love was evident in the way he looked at her as he kissed her hand.  
"For you to rest, let me take care of myself, I'll be fine, I promise."  
Sasuke made an odd grimace but he has never refused her a direct request.  
"You never keep your promises…", he mumbled but let her take care of the rest in peace.

"You know, there are a few promises I've kept actually and I intend to keep every promise I made in the last 8 month, you know?", Itachi hummed, she could walk again even if she needed a crutch for the time being.  
"We should visit the shrine and ask the ancestral God's for their blessing.", She continued and went over to a corner where a black kimono with red flowers laid for her to use, the belt was golden.  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Red really does look good on you… and so do black and gold.", He commented.  
"I think, I'll get us some matching Kimonos…", a hum left his lips, yes it would look gorgeous on her and make him feel even more connected to her.

Sasuke hadn't proposed yet, not really, he wanted it to be special so he had waited until Itachi could walk again.

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk, my queen?", he smiled a lot these days.  
Honestly, it had started 8 months ago when he had first won Itachi over.  
Just having her by his side made him happy, a feeling he hadn't known for 8 years prior.  
Soon it would be 9 years since their parents died, Itachi's 22 birthday was fast approaching.

Itachi smiled and took his hand as she accompanied him.

They walked the streets of Konoha, people greeted them kindly on their way.  
It was a sunny day in Konoha.  
On their way to the old compound, they meet Naruto and Sakura, Sasukes old comrades.  
They weren't as close as they had been once upon a time but Itachi could not but smile at Naruto and Sakura's continued care for her brother.

Sasuke had given up a lot of Orochimaru's medical research to the Konoha hospital of which his former friend was now the head of.  
The three of them chatted for a bit before Sasuke returned to her side.

His smile would always light up her day.  
She remembered the first time she had meet naruto after Danzo's death, how he had declared himself Sasuke's family and how Sasuke was furious because she and his new friends are his family.  
The way his face fell was almost comical and Yuugo and Karin nearly cried because of his declaration.

Itachi knew that the Daimyo had given the rights to the land Konoha was build on to them, as well as a title and a new home for them but she hadn't seen it as of yet.  
She would have been more than fine with a quiet life away from shinobi culture but apparently it wasn't meant to be.

Sasuke walked her through the leftovers of the Uchiha compound, past the shrine and the Nakano.  
Finally, they arrived at a new memorial for their family.  
The old one as well as the entire graveyard had been destroyed in Pain's attack.  
"Did you…?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
The memorial was in the shape of a small shrine and in its midst a small black flame danced, the names of their lost family were carved into the stone underneath.  
The Uchiha's flame burned on.  
"How do you keep it from fading or consuming everything?"  
Sasuke smirked, "It's my gift like Tsukuyomi is yours. I'm afraid I don't have a name for it. You've already used up the last ancestral God for the naming scheme…", he laughed gently.

It wasn't surprising for Sasuke to have his own gift through the Mangekyou, everyone had.  
Itachi had named her's after one of their religions God's, Tsukuyomi who had in legends invented Gen-Jutsu like his siblings had Tai- and Nin-Jutsu.

Itachi gently took his hand.  
"It's beautiful but you know I shouldn't be allowed to stand here. I killed them, nothing will change that…"  
Sasuke got on his toes to kiss her, drawing her eyes back to him.  
"It's ok. You should be allowed to mourn too…"

Sasuke had been told the cover story, he knew that something was still missing, knew that it wasn't actually the truth but it didn't matter to him.  
How Itachi felt was more important.

"You know… I've seen the offerings on the old memorial, every year on the anniversary. One of them without fail was mother's favorite flower. That was you wasn't it?"  
Itachi took Sasuke's hand in her own and kissed it, "Yes, as well as some sake for father and Dango for Shisui. You know me better than I assumed… Let's pray for them."  
Sasuke nodded.

Afterward, Sasuke led her to their new home.  
The large traditional building was technically outside of Konoha's boundaries on top of the cliff overlooking the village.  
It was large enough for a good 8 or 9 people, Itachi didn't like the image of living there with Sasuke alone.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find Karin, Yuugo, and Suigetsu there, happily in the process of moving in.

They were family.  
A new family that was in no danger.  
No conflict, no worries over war for the time being.

Konoha had a new system that would hopefully be better at choosing a leader.  
The Hokage was now not but a title given to a trusted Jonin for a time, as decided by the clan heads.

The future looked bright for once in her life.

Karin dropped the shelf she was carrying as she hurried to Itachi's side, Sasuke was already there, Suigetsu and Yuugo were upstairs so they didn't notice at first.  
"Itachi-san! Are you alright?", "Nee-san!?"  
They looked so worried that it nearly broke Itachi's heart.  
She cried, she honest to God cried.  
"Yes, more than ok…", she sobbed.  
Sasuke held her when her legs failed her and the tears started to stream in earnest.  
It was the first time she let herself cry in 8 years.

Sasuke had honestly planned on proposing that day but he did not want to throw his sister into any more emotional turmoil after she had cried.  
They had time.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugo needs help

If you asked Itachi, Yuugo was a lovely young man, he was kind, good with animals and always polite but there was one problem… his outbursts.  
Both Sasuke and Itachi could calm him down but he was still dangerous while it happened.  
In the last months, his outburst became less and less but it was like living with a ticking time bomb.  
A very friendly bomb they all liked but still a bomb.

Itachi sighed heavily, she and Sasuke had been working on a solution for quite a while.  
Orochimaru’s research was actually quite useful; according to him, the outbursts happened because unbalanced nature energy was seeping into the boy.  
Similar to the sage’s technique but entirely involuntary.  
A rare phenomenon.  
Which was exactly the problem, there was no seal that could cut him off completely or rebalance the engineer and inventing one could take years.

The only other option was to teach him the sage’s technique which could potentially unbalance him further if something went wrong.  
Worse; while Itachi had a lot of knowledge about it, she didn’t even know how to use it herself, least of all how to teach someone else!

Besides her Sasuke chuckled, taking a strand of hair, “If that isn’t a grey hair…”, he mused.  
“I didn’t know you worry so much over our little family”  
Again Itachi sighed, “I’d request to stop teasing me but now that you’ve found the grey hair there is no turning back is there?”  
Sasuke shook his head, he might be her lover but he was still her little brother; he had to tease her a little.

The younger was extraordinarily bad at teasing Itachi, mostly because he didn’t quite know how to get the reaction he wanted.  
Itachi didn’t mind, she thought it rather amusing.

Yuugo's next outburst came mere days later, lucky for him Sasuke was nearby or they might have lost Karin to his outburst.

No one in that little family of theirs was comfortable in showing a lot of emotions but the boy cried because he was just a breath away from losing a friend.  
He asked them to just chain him up and let him rot, Sasuke couldn’t always be there to fulfill his promise and Yuugo would rather die than hurt someone again.

Of course, they denied him, Karin went so far as to lecture him until the boy laughed, a sad broken laugh.

Itachi was not one to panic but this was the last straw, the boy needed help no matter where it came from.  
It was sickening to look over Danzo's and Orochimaru's research, human experimentation was never a pleasant subject but with Konoha’s help, they managed to construct a basic seal that could potentially help in record time.

In essence, it was like the seal around Sasuke's curse, it could hinder the energy flow but not truly stop it, even worse it could harm Yuugo’s body if even just one line was wrong.  
Yuugo was willing to take the risk, while Sasuke was hesitant at first.

Sasuke couldn’t believe himself when he gave them not just his blessing but his help.  
Itachi was a genius in most ways but even for her it was a bit much and Yuugo was his responsibility, how could he not help?

…

The ink covered the entirety of the room, from Yuugo’s back it spread over the floor, up the walls and even some of the ceiling.  
Sasuke, Itachi’s, and Karin’s hands were covered in the black ink and they were going through every bit of it to make sure everything was right.

Karin had a natural affinity for seals, no wonder that the Uzumaki were famous for it, so she was the one to activate it.

Sasuke flinched into Itachi’s side when a blood-curdling scream cut the air.  
every drop of ink was poured into the seal on Yuugo’s back and it hurt like tongues of flames traveling across his skin.  
The older Uchiha held onto Sasuke while giving Karin a small smile, trying to keep her spirits up until it was over.

By all means, it should work and it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Yuugo's situation needs to be addressed, since he will be out on the town alone in a couple of chapters and I don't want a murdering monster out in Konoha while Itachi&Sasuke have fun!


	19. 19

On Itachi's 22 birthday, they finally made it official.  
Itachi was the one who had asked for Sasuke's hand in marriage as her gift before her entire party.  
Sasuke could only pull out the ring he wanted to use to propose to her and smile helplessly in her arms.  
The entire procession, including the Daimyo who had invited himself, gave applause over the betrothal.

The euphoria of the betrothal lasted until the wedding planning began.  
Since Itachi had a habit of drowning herself in work, her brother took on the bulk of it.  
Sasuke was good at organizing and had quite a few ideas but that didn't make it any less stressful.

"Love, come to bed. It doesn't matter what flowers we use…", Itachi mumbled half asleep over Sasuke's desk.  
"But I want to let everyone see how beautiful you are.", Sasuke wined.  
Itachi kissed him gently.  
"We've still got time… You should relax a little…"  
Sasuke shook his head.

In the end, Itachi dragged the boy to bed by force.  
Itachi was an early bird, whereas Sasuke liked to sleep in but ever since the wedding planning had begun Sasuke got up before sunrise.  
Once again Itachi stared at the empty sheets next to her.

This was going to take some drastic measures, so Itachi roped in Suigetsu and Yuugo to force her brother on a boy's night out.

"Come on, Sasuke, it'll be fun I promise!", Suigetsu teased.  
Yuugo looked decidedly awkward as he spoke, "Please? It... it will be good to relax for once."  
He would have probably refrained, if it wasn't for Itachi's request, as his picture of a good time did not involve watching the Chunin exams and going out for dinner drinks afterward.  
As it seemed, Yuugo was more convincing than Suigetsu.  
Mostly because Suigetsu was the type to actually go out drinking.  
Sasuke sighed and got up,  
"Fine but we'll be back by 9. I don't want Itachi and Karin to worry."

Sasuke liked watching the Chunin exams, young and promising shinobi proving their worth, what could be more entertaining?  
Still, he missed his sister's presence, and looking back he wondered how it would have felt to have family watching his endeavors.  
In the end, Sasuke left in a foul mode, which unnerved his companions.

Dinner and alcohol did help at least somewhat but Sasuke had never really enjoyed alcohol so he didn't know his limits.  
Yuugo had to carry the more than a little intoxicated Sasuke home at half-past ten.

"Oh, you're back! How wa-", Itachi stopped in her tracks upon seeing her brother mumble some nonsense in Yuugos arm's.  
"Suigetsu, you can hide all you want but I know where you are."

The man in question peeked from behind Yuugo's broad back.  
"Y-yes, ma'am?", He stuttered utterly terrified.  
"I asked you to get my brother to relax, not to get him this drunk!", She roared.  
She took Sasuke from Yuugo's arms, cradling the drunk boy.  
"You'll have cleaning duty for the kitchen for the rest of the month. I know that you're innocent Yuugo-kun so you won't have to help.", with that she turned on her heel and took Sasuke to their shared bedroom.

Sasuke clung to her in his delirium, "You smell good…", he mumbled before he started to kiss her neck gently.  
Did he have to be so sweet even while drunk? Maybe he was just an affectionate drunk like she herself was.  
Still, the boy needed rest, not vaguely sexual affection.

She guided Sasuke's head away from her collarbone where He was nibbling on her skin.  
With a gentle kiss to his lips, she sat him down on the bed.  
Sasuke pouted, as if he was still a small child put to bed against his wishes, Itachi couldn't help but laugh, it was so adorable!  
Sasuke stared up at her, he didn't quite understand what was so funny, which made it even cuter.

"It's nothing, love. I just thought that you're cute, very cute even.", She ruffled his hair before she pushed him on the bed.  
She left him to continue working on that little wedding of theirs.

When she returned half an hour later Sasuke was despite all odds, still awake, staring up at her from his spot on the bed.  
"Want… hug…", was all he got out.  
His frown and just the general behavior, while he was drunk, reminded Itachi a whole lot of their shared youth.  
Had he ever truly changed?  
He was certainly more assertive these days but he still tended to follow her decisions in most things, in some ways he would always be the little boy who had bagged his sister to teach him.  
Itachi smiled as she undressed to join her brother in bed.

Sasuke once again clung to her barely clad body and started to nibble at her shoulder.  
Itachi was happy with this, happy to have him in her arms, happy to know that even when drunk he would never reject her.

She cuddled closer and enjoyed Sasuke's content little sigh before he fell asleep.

She would have to look for another way for Sasuke to relax.

Maybe she could rope him into a little game in the bedroom, it had been a while since they had last indulged in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end! If everything goes according to plan chapter 20 will be smut, 21 the wedding und 22 the epilogue!  
> I might end up splitting the epilogue if it gets long but we'll see!


	20. 20

Itachi had gotten everything ready she could think of and even wore lipstick for the occasion.  
The rest of their little family was out on the town and wouldn't return for a few hours.  
All she needed to do was get Sasuke.

When requested Sasuke followed her to their bedroom, only to discover ropes and chains on the bed.  
He swallowed, "It's been a while hasn't it?" He looked away almost shyly as Itachi undressed, revealing some black lingerie that both exposed and supported her bosom.

"Indeed and I think it's time… Why don't you strip for me, Love?"  
Sasuke felt like a nervous wreck, his knees went weak and his face was red as a rose. Itachi would always make him feel so weak in the bedroom and honestly, he liked it.

"Nervous? You needn't be, I will take good care of you.", Itachi caressed his cheek and led him to the bed.  
She helped him undress until all of his soft skin had been revealed.  
"I will put a blindfold on you, will you be alright?", Itachi kissed the top of his head leaving a light mark of red lipstick.  
Sasuke nodded, butterflies roaring in his stomach.

Itachi gently tied the red cloth behind his head, covering his lovely eyes.  
"Keep your hands behind your back and stay still for me…"  
Sasuke swallowed but did as he was told.

She kissed him, gently covering his lips in her lipstick, making a mess of Sasuke pale skin.  
Beautiful, it was like the very word had been created for her little brother.  
Itachi bent down to kiss, bite and suck on the soft skin of Sasuke's neck.  
He moaned for her, he was always so receptive to her touches.

An instrument she alone would play, Sasuke would never be with anyone else.  
She smiled to herself as she got her lipstick from the desk, this was going to be fun.

Sasuke felt the tickle of the pigment on his skin but couldn't tell what was written on it, the skilled hand taking care of his erection kept his focus far away.  
Since he couldn't see, everything else felt so much more intense.

Eventually, the hand was replaced by a hot and wet mouth, working Sasuke just right up until he was about to cum.  
She withdrew complete, he could barely feel her fingers brushing over his shoulder as she walked off to get something.  
He knew his sister liked to tease him but he hated it when she denied him like this.

Was something rolling over the wooden floor? Sasuke could hear it but not really make sense of it, had Itachi dropped the pencil she had used to mark him?  
Was it even a pencil? 

The sound stopped about a meter in front of him.  
"Sasuke."  
He automatically looked into the direction he was being called from.  
A flash behind the blindfold, a camera?  
He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke again, "You look stunning, would you like to see?"

Sasuke nodded, his cheeks scarlet thanks to his expectations.  
Surely his sister had marked him as the perverted boy he was.  
He could feel Itachi step behind him and untie the blindfold.

He blinked, the dim light was too much for him at first, then his vision cleared.  
There was a mirror in front of him, so that was what had been rolled in.  
He saw his own pale skin being marked by Itachi's red lipstick, the smeared lipstick on his own lips, the marks on his shoulder and neck as well as some around the base of his cock.  
This much he had expected, what he hadn't thought of was that she had written and drawn on him with the same lipstick.  
The first thing he could identify, as the words were backwards in the reflection, was the word 'big', written right above his heart, there was even a small heart symbol underneath.

He swallowed and went over the other markings slowly deciphering each and every one.  
'treat with love and care', was the longest, it was written on his lower stomach.  
'perfect size' was written right above his cook and he blushed furiously.  
A myriad of positive adjectives were written all over his body, 'beautiful', 'strong', 'lovely', and 'precious'.

Sasuke breath picked up, this wasn't what he had expected at all!  
What on earth was the thought process behind this!?  
This… this…  
He didn't deserve this…  
"Sasuke…?", Itachi sounded concerned.  
Sasuke turned around tears burning in his eyes, yet smiling.  
He grabbed onto her and drew her to his chest, his face pressed against the crook of her neck.

He was mumbling his love for her over and over.  
Sasuke had been starved of compliments, starved of genuine love for a long time and now he felt it crushing him, like a giant fluffy dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I thought I'd already uploaded this???  
> Sorry for the delay as you can see it's really just me being stupid. ^^;


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding + Baby Uchiha

Weddings between relatives were mostly normalized in the Uchiha clan, even now that only 2 were left no one would bat an eye under normal circumstances.  
The wedding itself should be a quiet and private affair between close family and friends, that took place in the temple.

The fact that the daimyo had invited himself was anything but normal and changed their plans.

The Uchiha split their wedding in two first, the actual wedding before the ancestral gods to which only the closest of family and friends were allowed.  
As well as a public ceremony, the one to which by far more people would come.

Normally the joining of two Uchiha would be officiated by the clan head or his/her second in command, there was only one problem, only Itachi and Sasuke were left.  
Because he was the only other person with Uchiha blood, even in just in a rather macabre sense Kakashi Hatake had been asked to be their officiant.

It took a lot of bribing to get him to do it and to be on time.  
Itachi and Karin waited inside the shrine.  
In many traditions, the groom was not allowed to see the bride in her wedding garb beforehand and the Uchiha were no exception.

Karin helped her put on the white kimono with the scarlet belt.  
Her hair had been put up and only a few strands framed Itachi's face.  
A delicate red flower-adorned her hair.

Kakashi came in first, followed by their guests, Suigetsu and Yuugo, and only then Sasuke.  
Sasuke wore a simple black kimono with a sleek blue belt.  
He nearly stumbled over his own feet when he saw her but could catch himself.

The bride and groom sat before statues of their Gods, Kakashi by their side.  
A bowl of water from the Nakano river stood between the pair.  
Kakashi looked very awkward before he spoke.  
"We are here to join these two souls before man and gods. May this union be blessed and last a lifetime."  
Kakashi took the bowl and dipped a finger in the water, "May the couple be blessed with fertility…", he drew a symbol in Sasuke's hand, "and love", another symbol this time for Itachi's hand, "may their children grow strong", a symbol to Itachi's forehead, "and make their parents proud.", a symbol to Sasuke forehead.  
Kakashi lead the two to unite their hands and foreheads and they gladly did so.

With their foreheads pressed together like this, they couldn't really see each other but they felt as close as when they were hugging.  
"If man or beast or god does not wish this union to commence they must speak now before it is too late…"  
Of course, no one said anything.  
"Speak to your partner and seal the union with a kiss.", Kakashi looked like he was about to fall over from embarrassment and this was a man who reads porn in public.

Itachi smiled, "Sasuke… I want you to know that I will love you to my grave and beyond…"  
Sasuke smiled too, "The same goes for me, my queen…"  
Their lips united in a gentle kiss to finish the ceremony.

…

The public ceremony had barely a hint of their religion.  
Honestly, it was more styled like a civilian wedding with traditional clothing.  
Sasuke waited at an alter for Itachi to be walked in, Karin was the one who walked with her instead of their father.  
The two women had grown close over the last few months.  
Their wedding attire was the very same and the Uchiha gladly touched foreheads before kissing.  
Of course, this time applause followed the kiss.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Uchiha. I must say that it was quite a beautiful ceremony.", The Daimyo commented on the party after the ceremony.  
"Thank you, my Lord. We took great care to plan every detail.", Itachi wasn't really looking at the Daimyo, her eyes were too focused on her now-husband.

"I look forward to seeing what becomes of your little family…"  
Oh. The daimyo was interested in Uchiha babies… Itachi froze for a split second.  
She would never be able to have children of her own and all of a sudden it felt like a grave loss.

With Sasuke by her side, she was more than a tool for killing, more than death incarnate.  
She could nurture and love and now… Now she really yearned to have a child with the one she loved.

…

As things go, Sasuke is nothing but dedicated to his wife.  
He wants to make her happy no matter what and of course he noticed the disquiet in the house after the wedding.  
Of course, he noticed that something was off about his beloved.  
He didn't have to ask, not really, half of the prayers for newlyweds were about fertility, something Itachi lacked.

Is going behind her back for some preparations ok?  
Despite his doubts, he spoke with Karin first, Karin who was family to both of them and whose biological family was known for making healthy children.

"You want what-!?", "Itachi is basically infertile… and I still want to give her the opportunity to raise a child… all I want is help. It'll have to be a test tub baby one way or another but your genes should be more stable… you know, give the kids a chance…", Sasuke looked down to the floor.  
Karin was about to say something, then she paused, "You didn't talk to her did you?"  
The face Sasuke made was all she needed, “...and I thought Suigetsu was the dumb one…. Itachi’s at the memorial with Yuugo, right?”  
“You won’t tell her.”  
“Was that a question because the answer is yes. I’ll tell her.”  
“You won’t”  
“Then do it yourself before I can, coward!”, Karin sprung up from her seat and ran towards the door.  
Is this what having normal siblings is like!?

…

“You would do what?”, Itachi asked more than a little stunned.  
Karin had just disrupted her prayer and announced that if Itachi wanted a child she would be the surrogate mother.  
Sasuke arrived a few moments later.  
“She-”, before he could say anything he was interrupted “That’s so kind of you Karin-Kun… A child for us…”, Itachi was not one to tear up but even through her composed face it was clear that she was touched.

…

Twins, there was not one but two babies growing inside of Karin and the rest of the family couldn’t be happier.  
Except for Suigetsu who was forbidden from annoying Karin until the children were born.

Itachi spend lots of time around Karin, trying to help her through everything.  
They might never be her children, not by blood but that didn’t make them and their bio mother any less precious.

…

Karin spend the full last week of her pregnancy in the hospital, the babies moved in an odd way and were now laying on a nerve making any movement beyond her chest painful.  
Itachi as a consequence spend lots of time in the hospital with her and it was only then that she noticed that Sasuke was also there but not by Karin's side.

Of course, this had to be investigated, apparently, he was working on some important project with the Haruno girl but Itachi couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was.  
Until the night in which the children were born, that is.

…

Instead of two, three birth certificates were singed that night.  
A little baby girl who was the spitting image of Itachi was carried out of a secret room by Sasuke to show his wife.  
A clone.  
He was well aware that Itachi would forever damn herself for her own infertility because she could never have a child of her own.  
This was the closest to an actual bio child she could ever have and it was Sasuke's gift to her.

Three little Uchiha were welcomed into the family, two boys and one girl just like the ancestral gods.  
Itachi sighed happily, tears refusing to fall as she gave them the names Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo.

A happy life with a wonderful, safe little family awaited her.  
Her children would never lack love or protection, they would never have to see the horrors she saw, they would never have to suffer like their parents did, she would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get a little epilogue today or tomorrow but really this is it.  
> Itachi and Sasuke have their happy ending, married with a new family, and a few babies of their own (sort of ).


	22. Epilogue

A small Uchiha was running through the halls of his home.  
His hair was black like his eyes, except that his eyes weren’t pure black, they were dark red.  
Finally, he arrived at the door he was looking for and jumped on the bed.  
A portrait of his ancestors hung above the bed.  
Lady Uchiha was a beauty with black hair and eyes as dark as the night, her hair was put up with red flowers adorning it. Lord Uchiha’s hair was wild like our little Uchiha’s hair, sticking up in every direction.

The small Uchiha jumped up and down on the bed happily, maybe one day he will be pretty like them too!

Before he could continue his musings, his mother called him down, his uncles and cousins had arrived for the holidays.  
Today was the day they would celebrate and remember their ancestors and the little Uchiha for one was glad to have them as his ancestors.  
Great-great-grandpa and grandma seemed to have been great people and sometimes his grandma would still tell stories of when she was little and they were still alive.  
Apparently, the family had been just great-great-grandpa and great-great-grandma before her mother was born, the little Uchiha thought that it was sad.  
The family was big again though and one day the little Uchiha himself would definitely have a child himself and smother them in love!


End file.
